ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Seiros Saucer/Strategy
=Seiros Saucer= General Strategy The morning star became Tyranstahl. The tomahawk became Metallic Hawk. The mundane Amped frisbee became...this thing? Being one of a series of contest-designed accessories, Seiros Saucer is not intended to be excessively overpowered and top-of-gold-tier strong. Nevertheless, when used well, the stellar frisbee can easily score ringouts and otherwise devastate many a opponent. One thing that many notice when using Seiros Saucer is that the accessory's attacks as a whole do not exclusively focus on close- or long-range combat. The moveset does not prepare one too well for confrontations; therefore, keep-away and hit-and-run strategies work better with this accessory. Prediction is an important component of strategy for this frisbee, as one can see from its moveset. Moveset Strategy Starry Tap and Starry Bash are not particularly spectacular, but those combo attacks do not land much hits and thus do not invite as much countering as multihit attacks may do. Rising Star creates a nice arc of anti-air hitbox that can ruin someone's aerial approach; however, the attack has a narrow hitbox that will often whiff if not used on a linear stage. When someone approaches, use Rising Star if you predict that that person will jump. Shooting Star has a some start-up time that prevents it from being too effective at hitting players at a range, but it deals nice damage and knockback when charged. Star Cluster, in spite of its MP cost, is fairly useful as a turtling and keep-away attack, as it creates an area of safety from most close-range attacks and a possible source of additional damage from opponents that run into the stationary frisbee. Come Here! is useful as a close-range unblockable that generates nice knockback, and its range varies with style. Fairy can barely connect that strong hold attack due to really short range, whereas large Knight Gear has Canis Major appear well into the mid-range area. As a result, Come Here! is safer for large styles than for smaller styles. Get Down! is not a bad move, given its ability to strike opponents out of the air with one of the stellar dogs. You can make the stellar dogs fly down ledges to surfaces below and still connect the second hit, especially in stages like Downtown. The downside of the move is that although it is strong overall, each individual hit is not so much, and if the first or second hit whiffs, the enemy may not be knocked down and will not receive much damage outside a ringout. Additionally, the move has some recovery time, leaving you open for punishment should you miss. Falling Star is probably the most useful attack in Seiro Saucer's moveset. This is because the attack can hit enemies from a significant range and contains directionally useful recoil. It is easy to jump over an enemy while flipping direction and launching Falling Star on that person's back. Due to its nice range, Falling Star also can interfere with the attempts of people to jump off the ground. Catch the Star! and its super variant are both infamous for inflicting extremely high knockback on the target, but this ringout potential is coupled with the fact that these special attacks are easy to block or evade. As such, it is better to take advantage of canceling landing delay (by pressing aim button on landing) and unpredictably using the standing special attacks to caution opponents against being on the ground consistently. Additionally, Catch the Star! and Catch the Comet! are both nice punishes if someone noticeably whiffs on the ground. Catch the Moon! and Catch the Sun! are harder moves to use in part because of the need to predict where the opponent is going. The reward for catching someone in the skyward arc is quite nice, as both attacks deal excellent damage to those hit in the air. These dash special attacks both have long cooldowns that leave you very open to enemy attack, so such attacks should not be used haphazardly but used instead as part of a mix-up. Galaxy Blessing and Orion's Blessing are both aerial anti-air attacks that are useful due to their ability to punish targets that float in the air or attempt to jump towards you. However, both attacks can easily whiff in certain cases, particularly in those where the enemy is farther away. The inherit of Thunder Tambourine (Thunder Dance No.2 - strong hold) really works well to set up enemies for a hit by either jump special due to the upward knockback the inherited attack gives. Styles With all styles being available for use with this accessory, it is hardly surprising that you can go many ways with various styles coupled with Seiros Saucer. Smaller styles like Fairy or Gambler offer nice offense due to high TEC but are rather squishy, something that is not desired when strategy often puts you at risk of punishment. Larger styles like Knight Gear have nice attack hitboxes but are generally slower than desired and often (but not always) lack high TEC. Balanced styles like Fighter and Martial Artist may be more desired for their balance of offense and defense. Match Ups Seiros Saucer handles many close-range accessories fairly well with its ability to maintain an anti-air and guessing game via Falling Star, Rising Star, Star Cluster, Get Down!, and a bunch of special attacks. If kept up properly, the guessing game can pin down even counter-based sets like Tactical Gloves. However, the stellar frisbee does not compete well with ranged accessories, as ranged attacks (like the infamous Alter Shine) tend to ruin keep-away strategies and the use of Star Cluster. Accessories that are air-reliant can be countered fairly effectively by Seiros Saucer's various anti-air moves. For example, a Seraphic user going for a jump special is a sitting duck for Galaxy Blessing or Orion's Blessing. Smaller, faster targets are not the best matchups due to the often precise hitboxes of Seiros Saucer's attacks, and enemies that create constant pressure will also frequently cause problems for the star frisbee user. Category:Accessory Strategy Category:Player Strategy